Laborem Administrari
by EvermoreElements
Summary: A collection of Harry Potter oneshots about the Marauders: James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettingrew.


Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Harry Potter.

 **Laborem Administrari**

"I was just wondering" said fifteen year old Sirius Black as he and the other marauders sat around their dormitory after a hard day of doing nothing on the perfect Saturday.

"What?" asked Remus.

"What do you think our kids will be like?" Sirius asked.

"I hope to Merlin you don't have any" replied James. Sirius threw a book at him.

"I'm being serious" moaned Sirius then froze as the three boys said to him.

"Aren't you always?"

"Hey" laughed Sirius, "that's my joke. You gits ain't allowed to steal it."

"Why are you wondering about this at all?" asked Remus as he closed his book and lay on his bedside table, moving to sit at the end of his bed.

"I mean. Fifth year is when you start to think about your future, ain't it?" said Sirius, "and I know that we won't be able to do much because we are joining the war against he with no nose."

"Yeah," replied Peter, "I don't think kids are in our futures."

"Lets play pretend" said Sirius as he jumped from his bed to sit on the rug on the floor. The other three left their respective beds and joined in.

"Okay. So, let's say I marry Marlene. I'd say we have two kids called Aranea and Vespa" said Sirius. Then he turned to his left. Remus looked at him.

"Okay. I won't marry, because it's against the law. I won't have kids, because it's against the law. But I will be the best uncle to those kids ever" said Remus. Sirius patted him on the back.

"Please, I say you will marry and you will have kids. Who will be just as awesome as you. And the little dude will love howling at the moon." Remus laughed.

"Cheers mate" he said to Sirius. They all turned to Peter.

"I will marry Daisy McKimberly and have lots of kids" said Peter.

"Daisy, is that the girl who told you to punch yourself in the face and you actually did it. Gave yourself a shiner too" said James. Peter nodded

"She's the one."

Sirius snorted before he recovered and looked at James.

"What about you then?"

James smiled a love sick smile.

"I will be married to Lily Evans..." he started but Sirius interrupted.

"Naturally" he said. James threw a shoe at him.

"Shut it, I wasn't finished. And together we will have a son. He will have a simple name like Harry or Daniel. Because he's our son, he will be awesome and parents will call their kids that name because my boy made it cool."

"Wow" said Sirius, "you've really though that through."

"Course" said James.

"Wanna make a Marauder's honour" said Remus.

"About what?" asked Peter.

"If we achieve what we said, we'd give the winner a knut" said Remus. The boys put their hand in the middle of the square and said: "Marauder's honour."

* * *

Thirteen years later, Sirius was on the run and Harry felt something in his pocket. Fishing it out, he found a enevlope. In the Hospital Wing, he sat down and opened it. A Knut fell out as did a piece of parchment.

The parchment said: "Final Marauder's Honour, PP."

Harry looked at the knut. What was that about?

* * *

Harry tried not to scream anymore. His voice was already sore enough as it was. Sirius was gone, and it was his fault.

He fell back onto his bed and felt something in his pocket fall out. Startled, he fell out of bed.

Harry was having a very bad. He gingerly looked back over the edge of his bed and went red with embarrassment when all he saw was a silk bag.

The teenager climbed back onto the bed, and grabbed the bag. It felt like it would be very expensive.

Harry opened the bag and tipped it out. A knut and parchment fell out.

"Well, this seems very familiar" he said to himself, taking the knut and placing it on his bedside table. Then he opened the parchment.

"Marauder's Honour. Ask Remus. SB"

* * *

The next time Harry saw Remus, he grabbed the bag which he had stuffed the two knuts and parchments in and approached like on would approach a bear.

"Remus?" he asked gingerly, taking a seat beside the tired man.

"Yeah?" Remus said, rubbing sleep from his eyes.

"I wanted to ask you something?" Harry said, playing the straps of the bag.

"What is it?" asked Remus, going alert once he saw the nervous expression the Boy-Who-Lived wore.

Harry just passed him the bag and allowed Remus to looked through.

Remus started laughed as he left the money and notes on the table and pulled a knut from his own pocket.

"I actually forgot about it" he said, "when we were teenagers, fifteen I think, we made our longest Marauder's Honour."

"What's a Marauder's Honour?" asked Harry.

"Kind of like a bet. If we said Marauder's Honour, the winner would get a Knut. Not much, but it was all fun. Sirius once said we had to describe out future families. And if we managed to get our dream come true, we'd recieve a knut from the other three.

"Sirius said he would marry his then girlfriend, and have two kids. Peter would marry this girl he had been stalking. Sirius said that I'd marry and have a son who'll howl at the full moon."

"And my dad?" Harry whispered, seeing how wet Remus' eyes were getting.

"He said he would marry Lily Evans, your mother, and they would have a son whose name will be plain. But that kids would become to awesome that he would make the name cool and other parents would be naming their kid Harry, or Daniel."

With that, Remus flicked the coin into the air and Harry caught.

"I believe that James won that one."

Harry laughed.

* * *

Nine years had passed since then, and an older Harry was staring at a photo of the marauders that Professor McGonagall had given him.

Honestly, he did not want to know why she had one in the first place.

The young man stared at his father and his friends as they all smirked and threw their arms around each other, happy in their youth and friendship.

A howl came from the back garden followed by three less sounding howls. Harry placed a knut in front of Remus.

"Looks like both of you got what you hoped for. If only you were here to see it" said Harry as he went to join his godson and children and wife in the moonlit back garden.


End file.
